ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers (video)
Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers is the 1st episode in the Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers series. Plot synopsis Mario decides to take a vacation with Princess peach, but their trip comes to a sudden halt when they encounter a mysterious goo that has covered the airfield. Mario suddenly comes across a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device (FLUDD for short) and takes it under his wing. Hijinks are guaranteed to ensure. Characters *Mario *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Toads *Shadow Mario *Piantas *FLUDD Trivia *The episode was met with negativity. IronYoshi himself claims that the 1st episode was not that good to begin with. The series would eventually get better as it went on. Transcript (The video opens up in Mario 64 of all places.) Mario: (awkwardly) Uh, hello there folks. This- uh... Cameraman: Hey, why aren't we doing the introduction of Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers? Mario: Well we're gonna change that 'cause I'm bored. All I've been doing is jumping through paintings and crap, and no experience in life! (camera moves slightly) That's what I don't love. Cameraman: (moves camera around some more) What'd you gonna do about it? Mario: I don't know. (camera moves even more) You gotta fix up the camera. It's wavy. Cameraman: That better? Mario: Yeah. Cameraman: So what're you doing? Mario: I'm planning on going on a vacation! I got a postcard that leads to Isle Delfino, a real paradise! But first I gotta have to go into the castle and get my crap... from there. And then, we'll start vacationing! (Mario soon enters the castle) AAAHH! Bright castle! There's my suitcase. So long, Toad! I'm going on vacation! (Mario exits the castle) Ah, getting ready to leave, and excitement! Well, let's take the secret teleporter. (Mario goes down the moat, and enters the Secret Level) Now here we go! (Scene change. It is now the intro of Mario Sunshine. A loud and obnoxious version of the laugh at the opening is made.) Mario: What the heck?! Narrator: Flying hours later... (turns up the volume) (The plane is flying. Mario is about to tell Toadsworth a joke.) Mario: Oh- okay, okay. What do you get when you cross a dinosaur with a telephone? Toadsworth: Oh come on, Mario. I've just heard that joke a thousands of times! Mario: (groans in disappointment) We're reaching the island. Bring in the cartoons! Princess Peach: Shh! Your ruining the moment! (The Shine Sprite appears on the screen) Ooh! Mario: What the heck? It's their mutated Star! Peach: No it's not. Mario: Huh? (The screen changes to the "Welcome to Isle Delfino" segment) Ah crap, not a boring documentary! (The documentary starts) I'd rather watch Walking With Dinosaurs, that a lot better! Shadow Mario: Look at me I'm- (makes a weird untranslatable noise) Mario: (scenes from the island are shown) Eh, boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Ooh! Huh? Did you say... Fuh-fuh-FOOOOOOOOOD?! Pianta: We are going to dance now. Dancin' dancin' dancin' dancin' dancin' dancin' dancin' dancin' dancin'-sin.. Peach: (sees Shadow Mario, followed by a record scratch sound) What the crap? (A closer look at Shadow Mario is shown, accompanied by the "Item Received" theme from the Zelda games) Narrator: Skip the boringness! (skips the intro, and plays a loud version of the Mario theme song) IRONYOSHI1212 PRESENTS... SUPER MARIO SUNSHINE BLOOPERS!!! (The start button is pushed, and we are at the profile selection) Mario: I am so's bored. Hey, where the crap am I?! Wh-where'd the plane go?! I'm trapped on a deserted island! Hey what's this? (Mario selects Profile C, despite later episodes taking place in Profile B) (The plane begins to land, and it is accompanied by Mario Head noises.) Mario: Food food food- WHAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!!! (The plane soon comes to a halt. Screeching noise ensures.) Mario: Uhhgh... you will regret this, Starscream! Cameraman: Wrong cartoon, Mario! (The characters are soon out of the plane, examining what has happened on the runway.) Mario: (to Toadsworth) I don't know what's happened. I was dreaming of food and then all this? What the crap is it? Toad 1: EEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!! It's poo! Toad 2: No it's not really poo. Toadsworth: No, poo- poop doesn't look like that! Peach: What the crap was that? Shadow Mario: (in the distance) Hah ha! Hello there! It's a me, Mario! (the camera is moved slightly) Peach: Heah? (to Mario and Toadsworth) Hey, uh, there's a- What the F? (Shadow Mario has disappeared. A squeaky noise is made.) Toadsworth: Okay, I am going to tell you to do something really really important. You go find something, and ask someone, to do something because I'm too lazy! Mario: Uhhgh. Me always doing all the work. (The cutscene ends, and the game begins.) Peach: Be- Mario, be careful. I have a bad feeling about this. Mario: Don't you worry, Princess! All I have to do is find someone to clean up this mess. Anyways, let's go check it out. Doesn't... look like poop. Whew, It's hot out here. Looks like paint. (Mario soon jumps into it and slides around) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Slippery! WHEEEEEEEE!!! (gets up) EEEEEW! I'm all dirty! Ew, slippery. Crap, I need a bath! (Mario soon heads for a big tub) Need a wash-down. (He gets in and cleans himself, then jumps out) WHEEEEE-DO A BARREL ROLL! Wait, that wasn't a barrel roll. Pianta: Free Device! Free Device! Mario: You sound just like Olimar. Pianta: Free Device! This is a free device. Mario: Really? How much do I have? Pianta: It's for free. Mario: Oh good, because I'm broke already. Let's check it out. (Mario soon walks towards FLUDD, who then activates.) FLUDD: I is awaken! Who the crap are you? You just woke me up when I was smoking a piece of pot. I like pot 'cause it is nutritious. And, who the crap are you? I am featuring clips of old games. And I found you as Mario of Youtube, Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers. I name is FLUDD, and I am going to kill you now. I do not even like you, I am like Power Ranger Guy, I really want pot. (Mario soon straps FLUDD to his back) Mario: Hm. Hooked up. FLUDD: (says her lines from the game first) Holy crap I just changed my voice. (The tutorial is soon shown.) Mario: AHHHHHH! Boring! Oh no, it's a boring crap! AHHHHHH! This is not good for the video! Help! Boringness ahead! How do I get out, how do I get out? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IronYoshi: Yeah, I already know that. I have like- I have beat- I am almost done with this game. Mario: Help me IronYo- help me cameraman! This is really boring! I do not like boring stuff! It makes me bored. AT LAST! (The tutorial finally ends.) Mario: (reading the text) Do you want to hear my explanations again? NO! Okay, now what do we do now FLUDD? FLUDD: Spray that stupid stuff over there. (He does) Mario: Sweet, a coin! (gets the coin) Yes, I'm rich! FLUDD: How can you be rich? You have just 1 coin. Mario: Now let's clean this crap up. (he proceeds to spray the big M) I think I'll slide in it. (falls into the water) FLUDD: Get me dirty a- get me dirty and you'll regret it. Mario: AHHHHH! Fishies! Okay, let's see what I can do. Crap, I can't punch! FLUDD: Of course you can't, you idiot. (Mario sprays the goo in the center, awakening the boss, who makes a weird noise) Mario: What the crap?! It's a... paint monster. (Mario sprays it) Paint Monster: LOWLET! Mario: I'm gonna spray you again. (He does) Paint Monster: LOWLET!! (Mario sprays it one last time.) Paint Monster: LOWLET!!! (The paint monster is soon defeated. Mario jumps towards it) Mario: OW! That really hurt. (the airfield is soon restored) Hey, it's a guy! He seems dirty. (the Shine Sprite appears) And there's one of those mutated Stars. FLUDD: Data receiving. Data receiving. It is called a Shine Sprite, you idiot. (Mario soon cleans one of the Piantas off.) Pianta: HOORAY! I'm gonna be dancing with gayness! Mario: (jumping around) Yay- CRAP! (Soon gets the Shine Sprite) FLUDD: You are pathetic at jumping. Mario: No I'm not. I've jumped a lot in games. Mysterious Voice: SHINE! (After saving, another cutscene is shown.) Peach: Oh, you did it Mario! Toadsworth: (suddenly with a British accent) Um, who the crap are you? You are- (returns to normal voice) oh, sorry I talked in British. I like British. FLUDD: Your British accents are really crappy. Toad 1: Oh look, the coppers are coming! Pianta Cop: Mario, you are under arrest! Mario: WHAT?! What the crap did I do?! Oooooh Noooo! This is horrible I tell you, horrible! I'm in prison! This is bad. Pianta Judge: I AM A JUDGE!!! Pianta Attorney: I am a de- blah bla blah bla. I'm going to talk about boring stuff blah bla. Look at the poop, someone had really bad diarrhea and went all over here. And look, dolphins. I like dolphins 'cause their hippies. I like hippies. Hippies don't wear crap clothes, see, that's not a racist joke. Kazooie said that in Banjo-Kazooie Bloopers and blah bleh bleh blah bla and look at our cute little Star thing. Right over there, Shine Sprite looks like it's got a mouth. Look at it, it looks funny. It looks like a face. (squeaky noise is made) Look at me, I am talking. I am an attorney blah bla bleblebleah. (squeaky noise is made again) Look at it's mouth. It is really weird dehblebleah. Look at our artwork! It is really really crappy. We can't draw right 'cause we suck at art. Mario: What the heck?! I-what eh- Pianta Attorney: (interrupts Mario) Shut up, Mario. This is not your time to talk. Peach: STOP! Pianta Judge: I am a judge. I am going to count Mario as Guilty for being so lame. Mario: What are you blaming me for? I didn't even do anything! Pianta Judge: Well, blah, I shall suit you in Community-SERVICE! Narrator: Okay, now clean up time! Mario: Crap, I'm in jail! This really sucks. So long (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers Category:Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers Episodes